A Beastly Twist
by AllTheSameLove
Summary: [WARNING! BOYXBOY! You have been Warned!] Ciel Young is a sixteen year old boy who is singled out in his village as 'peculiar' in a nice non-threatening kind of way. He's earned this title not only because he loves to read, educate himself, and his 'crazy' contraption making father, but also because he's gay.


Ciels P.O.V.

It was dark, all was quiet, and to be honest I loved it. This part of the morning, right before the sun came up, was the best. No a soul in the village awake, except me of course, but that wasn't the point. The point was that everything was peaceful.

I breathed in deeply smelling the fresh air as the sun rose and the birds started to chirp.

" . . . el! Ciel!?" I heard my father sleepily calling for me.

Time to go to work, "Coming father!" I answered back.

Maybe I should introduce myself, I am Ciel Alexander Young. I'm sixteen years old and I live on a farm with my father, Jonathan Young, right outside of a village that we moved to about a year ago. I have black shaggy hair, a slim frame, and bright blue eyes that I got from my mother. I wore black slacks and a white button up shirt even though they were clean now there weren't going to be for long because I had to get to work now.

I'm also considered the freak of the own, not only because I love reading and educating myself in any free time that I have, and because my father's a wacky inventor alongside farming- he goes to every convention he can and while he's gone he leaves me in charge- what was the last thing again? Oh yeah, I'm gay. That may be a good portion of the I'm-a-freak-ness.

"I need you to go to the market and pick up some bread okay?" my dad had called my in from cutting lumber for the stove.

"Alright," I replied. I needed to go to the library anyways; this was the perfect excuse to get that out of the way.

So here I was walking down the little dirt road towards the village. I wonder which book I should choose to read, I've already read all of the more times than I can count, but my favorites were the ones about true love. You could say I was a sap and I would agree with you wholeheartedly, I've always wondered what it would be like to find someone who will except me for me, and by someone I meant another guy.

I must have really zoned out thinking because I nearly had a heart attack when someone fell out of the sky landing in front of me. Okay maybe they didn't fall out of the sky, but they did jump from a tree scaring the crap out of me.

"Oh shit!" I yelled out of a moment of fear.

The figure only laughed at me. "What are you doing Robert?" I glared at the stalker.

Robert was, I guess you could say, a manwhore. He was stupid, arrogant, and attractive; with his short cropped blond hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, and toned body, who wouldn't want him? The very simple answer to that was; me.

Oh and did I mention how stupid he is? No? Well he's an idiot. And worse of all he's totally infatuated with me.

"Awww . . . don't be like that Ciel," he whined throwing his arm around my shoulder.

I shrugged it off walking faster; I guess my tactics were a waste.

"Your face was classic Ciel," he sniggered.

"What do you want Robert?" I ignored his teasing.

"I told you to call me Bobby, and you know what I want," he added seductively wagging his eyebrows.

I shuddered suppressing the urge to gag,I may be gay, but I still have tastes.

I know what you're thinking, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT A GUY TO SETTLE DOWN WITH AND WHEN ONE COMES ALONG YOU REGECT HIM?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!.' But it's really not that easy, I want a nice guy, someone who doesn't just want to get in my pants to boast to his friends about it. I want someone who will always be there for me. I want someone who is the total opposite of Robe- oh excuse me Bob-by. Ewww . . . just the thought of him was disgusting.

"Hey!"I heard Robert snap. I noticed that we were in the village, seeing the library I had a sudden plan, as much as it was going to disgust me I need to get away from this git.

"What?" I looked up at his innocently.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked, anger leaking out in his tone.

"Sorry," I started batting my eye lashes, "But I really should be going," with that I hauled my ass out of his reach slamming the door of the library shut. Locking it, I looked out the small window and saw him looking around very angry and confused getting lost in the village traffic trying to follow me, I watched as he took one more confused heated look around before he gave up and went into the tavern a couple buildings down.

I sigh in relief turning around I noticed the amused librarian, Mr. Gray, staring at me. I glared at him and he burst out laughing.

"Oh shut it old man," I grumbled walking over to him placing the recent book I read on the counter. Mr. Gray isn't really that old probably in his thirties, but I still like to mess with him. He was like my best friend, as sad as that is, but he didn't judge me for being gay and he was a pretty cool guy. His sandy hair and warm brown eyes automatically drew you in and made you like him. That was probably the thing I liked best about him; he was an easy going guy.

His laughing subsided and he looked at me, "Ciel, you look like you just ran from angry trolls." Don't ask he's always saying weird things like that.

"More like an angry Robert," I sneered his name.

He chuckled, "Well aren't you the mans, uh guys, uh, males . . . " he trailed off, "Oh you know what I mean!" he said exasperated.

It was my turn to laugh, Mr. Gray was very good with words and it was hilarious watching him sputter like a broken record. What he was trying to say was instead of me being a ladies' man; I was a man's man. Yeah sounds weird which is why he was having trouble getting it out.

"I know what you mean don't burst a vein trying to word it," I told him trying to reassure him it was alright.

"Sure," he said sarcastically, "It might be alright for you, but I will figure it out sooner or later."

I rolled my eyes at him but he just ignored me, "So what brings you here Ciel?"

"Uh . . . books, what else." I looked at him as if he suddenly grew a second head.

"Of course, of course, stupid question," he muttered to himself, then more loudly, "Which book would you like to check out this time?"

"Hmm . . . " I was trying to remember what book I decided I should read, but every time I looked back all I could see was Roberts annoying face scaring the crap out of me and then distracting me.

I could feel the anger boil up inside, "Well I would know if little-miss-priss wouldn't have attacked me while I was trying to think. I mean seriously you don't sneak up on a man while he's trying to think, everyone knows that! Right?!" I ranted and Mr. Grey got that amused look in his eyes again.

I huffed and looked at the shelves of books; I instantly knew which one I wanted to read. I grabbed the old tattered book with the worn out cover and gazed lovingly at it.

I felt Mr. Gray look over at my shoulder, "That one again?" he questioned.

I shook my head in approval, "Why not?" I shrugged my shoulders already starting on the first chapter of the book I've practically memorized.

"How 'bout you keep it." He said causing me to snap my head up to his wide-eyed.

"Really? Are you sure? Because you don't have to do that," told him making sure he wasn't messing with me.

"Really, Ciel. You seem to like it so much and you've read it who knows how many times, just keep it. I don't mind, there are plenty of books here," He reassured me.

I flung myself into his arms hugging him tight, "Ok thank you, thank you, thank you! I won't let you down, I promise, I'll take good care of it!"

"Ciel!" he gasped, "Can't . . . breathe!"

I stepped back blushing like the idiot I am, "I'm sorry Mr. Gray, I was just so happy and-"

He cut me off smiling, "It's fine Ciel. I'm glad I made you happy. Now weren't you in the village to do something else? I know you don't just come wandering in here on your own, did your father ask you to get something?"

I gasped, "Oh crap! The bread! I totally forgot, thanks Mr. Gray," I smiled at him heading for the door.

"Anytime Ciel, anytime." I heard him chuckle behind me.


End file.
